


Teaching Shiro How to Undergrad

by Teal_Rainbeau



Series: Garrett and McClain's Misadventures starring Kogane [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), JuLance Challenge 2020, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Profanity, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Sibling, Shiro is young at heart, Suggestive Dialogue, Tumblr Prompt, kicked out of class, playing pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_Rainbeau/pseuds/Teal_Rainbeau
Summary: It's not everyday that your boyfriend's attractive older brother surprises him with a campus visit in the beginning of Spring Quarter. Can Lance make a good impression or will he show more of his ass than usual?Rated Teen for Profanity and brief suggestive dialogue__________Written for the Julance 2020 Prompts: Lance and Shiro/Modern AU.  If you would still like to join in on the fun, there's promptsfauxghost's Tumblr
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Garrett and McClain's Misadventures starring Kogane [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Teaching Shiro How to Undergrad

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you're curious:
> 
> Lance and Hunk are both 19  
> Keith is 21  
> Shiro is 27  
> Pidge is 16 and in a Middle College Program, but sneaks off to hang out with the boys sometimes.
> 
> I meant to mention that Shiro has retired from the Air Force and works at Keith's mom's non-profit.

As Keith stopped the motorcycle, Lance could’ve sworn the trees and buildings were participating in a Hula dance the way his vision worked against him right now. And it wasn’t helpful the way Keith swung off the bike like a pro with that brutally hot way he shook his hair after removing his helmet. The pain in his heart was just too sweet to bear.

“Hey? You’re still breathing, right? Lance, I’m not gonna have to resuscitate you, am I?”

“Nope. Still kickin’.” He asserted weakly with his face flushed and hair tousled from helmet suppression. He gripped his boyfriend’s shoulder for extra support as he stepped off the bike. Once he swung a shaky leg muscle around to dismantle, he managed to stumble right into his arms.

“Maybe that should be our last time…”

“Nah, my body will adjust the next few times. It was my first ride, after all…” Lance looked into his eyes with a playful smolder and Keith swallowed with bright scarlet pinching his cheeks.

“Geez! Would you stop? People are actually staring!” Keith whispered harshly as his eyes darted self-consciously in all eight directions. Because Keith had perpetual eyes in the back of his head as well.

“That didn’t stop **you** from pressing me against the wall right outside _my_ class that night after finals and kissing me like we were in an old Hollywood ending!”

“It’s good to know that you’re actually getting some academic time in.”

A cheeky voice with a medium tone and deep pitch sounded prominently, so prominently that Keith dropped Lance with such abandon and ran off to the direction of said voice. He fell to his knees and tipped over, landing on his side. He looked up to see his boyfriend suddenly embracing a man taller and much more jacked than he was.

“No _fucking_ way!” The boy wailed in a gleeful sob. “When did you get here?!”

Even from his own peripheral, Lance was able to take the beefy hand belonging to Hunk as his friend pulled him back to his feet. He dusted off his striped tank top and checked his knees and high-tops for scuffs and scrapes.

“Umm, two questions: Number one: why aren’t you in _your_ lecture hall, literally, like on the other side of campus? And number two: Who the hell is that?” Hunk squinted with a mesmerized catch in his voice.

“That’s what I’d like to know!” Lance pointed his chin with his mouth in a straight, long line.

On a side note, Hunk could’ve asked him why he himself was on the ground, but whatevs…

-*-*-*-

Keith waited until the two boys surrounded him to apologize for being oblivious. He introduce Lance in that glowing way, eyes fond and brows slightly outward. Hunk as their best friend.

Takashi Shirogane, or “Shiro” for short, was the adopted brother that Keith mentioned and showed Lance and Hunk a couple of pictures of in a black bomber jacket with military cap. Because apparently, the older man was shy in front of cameras in general. Maybe that was why Lance didn’t recognize him in his dressed-down disguise of a tight gray short-sleeved hoodie with ripped black jeans and all-black Chucks. He looked just like a model who wandered from the streets of a major city. Had to be about six foot two or something. Keith was five foot eleven…

“Old Hollywood ending, huh?” Shiro teased from Lance’s rather loud announcement. 

“I was celebrating getting an A+ after a really hard course load!” Keith averted his heated gaze with his arms folded in his signature guarded way.

Hunk playfully wiped his forehead. “I know, Dr. Thace really took us bulls by the horns that semester!”

And they only had one more semester to go before they could both call it a school year in Balmera. But now Hunk and Keith needed to face the kindest, yet toughest professor yet: A woman by the name of Dr. Ryner, who taught a multi-level class suitable for all undergraduates.

Shiro frowned lightly at Lance, “Not to be rude, but aren’t you a Communications major? What do you need with this class?”

“Nothing at all. Just sitting in for a day since my professor cancelled in sick.”

And everyone was silent as a wiry woman with a long tunic dress greeted the class with a warm afternoon. As she began setting up her laptop, she scanned the room with lidded eyes and lips bent slightly upward. She reminded the students that last week was the deadline to submit all drops in order to receive a full refund for the course. And that her bound texts previously missing from the bookstore were now available and printed out for all students to purchase, with an apology for the delay.

“And I will take a moment to remind you that as of this semester, the Chancellor of Balmera ruled that all students _not_ registered for this or any course no longer be permitted for free sit-ins. You are welcome to join us next Fall.” Somehow Dr. Ryner’s eyes were homed in on the tanned boy with auburn hair and the much-taller guy with short black hair sitting next to him.

Lance swallowed as Keith and Hunk stared at them like two students not wanting to tattle, but clearly not wanting to get in trouble. But he had an idea…

“Oh, this guy’s a classroom observer!”

“Where is your laptop and photo ID, sir?” she asked boldly, evoking some uneasy giggles from the rest of the lecture hall. Shiro hummed in a daze with his mouth a dot of stupor.

“Just give it up, Lance!” Keith whispered harshly for the second time today. Boy, he was starting to feel like his man was scolding him at this point.

“We apologize for the disruption, Professor. We’ll be leaving immediately, so please continue.” Shiro began walking with all the grown-up dignity that Lance could only pretend to muster. And something about the steel gray of narrowed eyes told the boy that he’d _better_ follow quickly and quietly…

They were back outside where the breeze was minimal and the sun abundant, not quite as cozy as being in _air conditioning_ …

“ _Just give it up, Lance!”_ Lance mimicked with a petty falsetto and bobbing head.

“Okay, that was…” Shiro sighed.

“I’m really sorry. Some noodle head must'a took things too far.” His head drooped. This clearly was not the best impression to make to your boyfriend’s older brother by getting him kicked out of _anywhere_.

“And your plan to save my dignity was kind of a stretch considering how young I am.” The older man demonstrated with the gap narrowing between his thumb and pointing finger.

Yeah, it was. And the humiliation was beginning to simmer uncomfortably in Lance’s stomach like a vapor. Time for damage control.

“When was the last time you went to college?”

“Never. Joined the Air Force shortly after finishing high school.”

Lance hummed with his chin cupped in his hand, “We’ll just have to meet up with Keith and Hunk after class. My mission, should I choose to accept it, is to give you the best college experience ever!”

As the boy finished his declaration with his fist in the air, Katie showed up with her face in her laptop, making some remark about Lance looking like a drugged-up Pokemon trainer.

“OOH! YOU’RE LATE!”

“Shut up!” she yelled back at Lance with a raspy whisper, eyes catching onto the other man next to him, “Oh my God, Shiro it’s you! Gotta talk later, okay?” she bounced happily and tiptoed into the lecture hall. Lance squinted with a simper as she apologized profusely to Dr. Ryner for being late and for yelling.

All he did was shrug and assured his boyfriend's brother that she was like his little sister that he enjoyed pestering every now and then.

-*-*-*-

It was a round of twenty questions, and Lance was usually a skilled conversationalist. But he found his icebreaker questions lacking a certain flair as they came out rather meekly.

Shiro liked pizza (because who didn’t), was an Avid referee of Mario Kart, and enjoyed watching American Ninja Warrior.

“That’s cool. Anything you like _doing?_ ”

“These days sleeping and watching…” Shiro counted with his fingers.

“I mean, any actual activities?” Lance monitored his tone to make sure his frustration wasn’t seeping out into a mess on the elevator floor. This guy couldn’t be **that** boring, could he?”

“Where are we going?”

“This is where my guys and I like to hang out on the few days we can see each other.”

Luckily there was one pool table left, and the others had couples and friends swarming over them. He traded in his dollar for some quarters to operate the machine. The familiar purple and blue walls made a wide perimeter around the lounge area and the pool table, the very room that _HuLaKe_ was formed. They would have to brainstorm an official name for their team later…

According to Shiro, he played this game before. But he was just a little bit rusty due to all the heavy adulting” he’s been doing, like working fifty-hour weeks.

“I’m gonna be nice and play a little less hardcore than usual.” Lance’s tone was genuine with kindness, yet a little competitive playfulness was laced with it.

Shiro rested his hands on his hips. “Now just a minute. Who do you think showed Keith how to kick _your_ butt?”

He tittered, “Ohhhh! You’re on!"

Lance allowed Shiro to rack and shoot first before taking his turn. Shiro was solids, he was stripes. Lance found himself having to make up his mind quickly and to take his own shots when he could. After his turn was done prematurely, it was back to his stool with his knee jittering. Shiro took what felt like five minutes to make his moves. And Keith’s brother had a lot of finesse with the pressure of his stick, making side shots go in cleanly and corner pockets receive their balls flawlessly. It really was a marvel to see…during the long-suffering intervals that it happened.

“You okay over there?” Shiro asked, a drip of annoyance lacing his tone.

“We only have an hour per dollar, you know.” Lance answered back reluctantly.

“There’s an old saying my father taught me, and it’s directed my life since I was a kid.”

Lance squinted, “What’s that?”

The man pushed his stick where the cue ball could hit two solids in their adjacent corner and side pockets. One went in cleanly while the other bounced around a little before falling in.

“Patience yields focus.”

"Sounds pretty Jedi."

And Lance’s cheek sunk deeper into his fist as he absorbed the placement of his several balls strewn around Shiro’s remaining three. It was just an off day, he swore. He sighed and slipped off the stool after Shiro accidently knocked a cue ball in a hole to spare the eight ball.

That move might have been his savior, because now he could place the cue at an advantage where he could knock three balls into side pockets…

Lance took a deep breath. But his brain was still a scramble between wanting to speed up the pace of this game and knowing that a little more focus could make kicking this guy’s ass a breeze. But this guy was so _good_ and here he was playing like he never even picked up a stick before.

“Can I offer some advice?”

Any other guy could shove off as far as Lance was concerned. But Shiro presented in a way that was like a performer steadying the main act on a tightrope.

“Your breathing sounds very shallow, just take a deep breath and trust your first instinct. You already know how the big picture looks.”

“Okay…” Lance sighed. He then pictured each trajectory on the table but forwent taking extra time to change his mind. And each ball went in a respective hole as if he had willed them all there. “Hey! That actually worked!”

Too bad he lost anyway because of Shiro’s _Shiro-y-ness_ beating him in a close game. He earned one win out of seven games, probably because the guy _let him._

-*-*-*-

They decided to take a breather with smoothies at the food court. It was around three and a slight breeze had picked up. Conversations filled the air and rustled the fresh cherry blossoms lining paths.

In the hour the two men spent together, Lance had gotten to know at least _how_ Shiro thought. But it was the possible _what_ that had the tip of his plastic straw into toothmark-riddled ruin. _What_ did Shiro think of Lance being his little brother’s boyfriend choice?

“I imagined him dating someone completely different.”

“Huh?”

He must have caught him ruminating under his breath.

“You’re not his usual type.”

Lance finally released his straw and slouched back in his chair. “Yeah, I know. He probably hoped to find someone all broody and edgy like him, huh?”

“Didn’t say that was a bad thing, Lance.” Shiro said casually with a crooked grin and his fingers clasped in a triangle. And as Lance sat up, he noticed those same God-awful fingerless gloves on Keith’s paws way too many times. But why did they look so bad ass on his older brother? “You compliment him. Sometimes opposites complete one another.”

“People do say we look cute together. At least Hunk and my entire family does…”

“Was Keith who you pictured to have a relationship with?”

“He’s different. But he’s better than expected. Not saying that to try to impress you…”

“Then just be yourself: the one that Keith swoons over when he talks about you…” He smirked.

Shiro looked like he had not a care in the world as he leaned back and sipped his smoothie with his hand resting on his thigh. And why was it so much more comfortable being straight with him and not putting up a front or trying to impress him?

“I actually didn’t come out to my parents until _after_ we decided to be a couple. They thought I was going through a phase of liking guys just because my first and last girlfriend was such a…” Lance coughed. “Anyway, he and I have been happily ever after now for over a year. I’m lucky to have folks that are understanding and accepting. And my Mom acts like he’s her son-in-law.”

“How difficult was that having to hide who you were at school, if I may ask?”

“No, it’s okay. Garrison’s a military school, so there were probably way more LGBT kids who were hiding it but literally never came _out_ with it. Come to think of it, there were barely any _straight_ couples we knew of because fraternizing was, like, forbidden on campus.”

Shiro sighed, “My ex wanted to be a military teacher. He quit the air force and we broke up. Wonder what he’s up to…”

“Hope you ordered something for us.”

Two smoothies waited for Hunk and Keith. The latter pressed his hand on Lance’s shoulder and gifted him a brief but longing kiss. He asked Shiro if he had been interrogating him, to which his brother said, “not necessarily”.

“Ugh! My head is killing me!” Keith sat down with his head perched in his palm.

“I think a bird would get cross-eyed trying to read what you wrote.” Hunk looked at him with concern bending his brows outward.”

“I keep telling him to invest in a cheap Chromebook, but he’s way too attached to his diary.” Katie took his smoothie and poked the straw in to sip.

Keith snatched his cup back, “Writing doesn’t involve booting up and waiting for documents…besides, I can still take a book anywhere.”

“Alright, alright!” Hunk mimed the “time out” gesture with his hands, “since we’ve absorbed enough of academia for now, let’s all play some games or catch a movie or something.”

Katie suggested table tennis but shortly received a text from her mom demanding she meet her in the parking lot immediately. After giving Shiro a hug, the girl was gone.

“Table tennis is a great idea.” Lance muttered as he basketball tossed his cup in the trash.

“You’re my partner.” Keith declared.

“What happened to _us_?” Shiro wailed with a pout and crossed arms, causing Hunk to step up and be his new comrade.

Keith smiled crookedly. “No more training wheels. I’m a big boy now.”

“This should be interesting, then.”

As Hunk and Shiro exchanged notes, Keith took Lance’s hand.

“You think I passed?” 

“From his lips to my parents' ears.” Keith smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave kudos and comments if you liked what you read <3


End file.
